¡¡Sorpresa!
by Kta Godoy Escalona
Summary: Kagome le tiene preparada una "sorpresa" a Inuyasha... (Advertencia: Contiene lemon explicito. No me hago cargo de traumas psicológicos xD/ Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la Gran Rumiko Takahashi)


Estaba parada en medio del departamento de Inuyasha. Tenía media hora para prepararse y estar lista para cuando llegara. Nadie, excepto la señora que cuidaba y limpiaba del lugar, sabía que ella estaba ahí. En todo caso no es como si no la conocieran cada vez que ella se presentaba en ese lugar.

De su mano colgaba el bolso con lo que pronto usaría para sorprender a su novio.

¿Quiere que le sirva algo, señorita?- preguntó la señora desde la cocina.

No gracias- respondió Kagome con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Se le revolvía el estómago del nerviosismo y pensar en comida lo empeoraba.

Dejó su chaqueta en el sillón y agarrando aún más fuerte su bolso se encaminó a la habitación de Inuyasha.

La voz de Kaede la detuvo cuando estaba por entrar. La señora estaba parada al final del pasillo que daba a la cocina.

¿El señor Inuyasha sabe que está usted aquí?

No- respondió tímidamente ella.- Es que he venido a darle una sorpresa, Kaede.

Está bien. Yo me retiraré en un rato, señorita.

No se preocupe.- terminó Kagome con una sonrisa. Sería mejor si ella no estaba.

Entró a la habitación y dejó su bolso sobre la cama que estaba perfectamente ordenada. Miró a su alrededor y observó el orden en que mantenía todas sus cosas Inuyasha. Su cuarto era un lugar que le parecía frío debido a que estaba pintado de blanco, todo era blanco, muebles, las sabanas de la cama, el cerámico del piso. Pero había aprendido a verlo por el lado de que en ese lugar frío había conocido el placer y paraíso.

Hace exactamente una semana Inuyasha le había propuesto el que hicieran lo que a él le gustaba hacer.

Dominarla.

Pero no en el sentido completo de la palabra… Sino que era de una manera muy diferente, una en la que ella no sabía cómo comportarse o qué hacer. Habían jugado así antes, pero lo que él quería ahora era, por alguna noche, una relación D/S*

Se sentó en la cama, comenzando a quitarse la ropa. Comenzó con su blusa, luego sus pantalones. Terminó levantándose para buscar lo que traía dentro de su bolso.

Lo abrió, sacó un corsé de cuero, una tanga, unas muñequeras, unas medias y un collar con argollas. Toda la vestimenta era negra.

Su amiga Sango le había sugerido el color y el tipo de vestimenta para la ocasión. Nunca en su vida había entrado a un Sex Shop para comprar ropa, ni siquiera sabía que la vendían en ese tipo de lugares.

Parándose en frente al gran espejo que tenía en frente de la cama, se quitó el brasier para ponerse el corsé. Este consistía en que se abrochaba por medio de pequeños botones que iban en la parte de adelante, y por la espalda dejaba caer una serie de nudos en escalera. Se lo puso, la prenda hacía ver su busto más voluptuoso de lo que era.

Volvió a la cama y se quitó las bragas blancas que traía puestas para reemplazarlas por la tanga. Se cambió y volvió a pararse en frente al espejo. La tanga consistía en una delgada tira que le rodeaba la cadera. Apenas y tapaba lo que se suponía que debía tapar. Resignada acomodó mejor las tiras y volvió a la cama.

Tomó las medias, apoyó una pierna en la cama y comenzó a desenrollarla en su pierna. Terminando con las dos, se sentó y se puso las muñequeras. Se echó el pelo a un lado y se puso el collar abrochándolo desde la nuca. Dentro del bolso traía unos tacones, también negros, de aguja; y se los puso.

Ordenó su ropa dentro del bolso y lo escondió debajo de la cama. Con los tacones no podía moverse muy libremente, así que se sentó a esperar a Inuyasha. Cruzó las piernas intentando aguantar la respiración para controlar su excitación, se imaginaba la reacción de Inuyasha cuando llegase, lo que podría hacerle y lo que de por sí le haría.

Rato después, oyó los pasos de alguien por el pasillo. La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un hombre vestido con un traje plomo, parado en la puerta. Miraba sorprendido a su novia que estaba sentada en su cama, vestida tan provocadoramente que su miembro comenzó a doler dentro de su pantalón. Tenía una idea de lo que Kagome pretendía. Pero aun así estaba sumamente sorprendido por lo que veía.

Se acercó y cerró la puerta con el pestillo. Sonrió cuando vio que Kagome se levantaba y se arrodillaba en frente de él. Se quitó la chaqueta de su traje y aflojó la corbata sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Para Kagome no le resultaba fácil recordar todo los pasos que Sango le había dicho que siguiera, pero se esforzaba. Vio a Inuyasha sonreír cuando se arrodilló en frente de él. Kagome no le había informado de todo lo que pretendía, pero de seguro Inuyasha se lo imaginaba.

Él volvió a pararse, esta vez en frente de ella. Le tomó la barbilla levantándola para que lo mirara. Kagome confundida, decidió que era mejor seguir lo que dijera Inuyasha, Sango le había dicho que a los dominantes no le exigían a la sumisa que no verlos a los ojos. Pero lo primero que hizo cuando Inuyasha le levantó el rostro, fue verlo a los ojos. Se concentró en sus dorados ojos y la humedad entre sus piernas aumentó.

Él bajó su rostro al de ella y la besó introduciendo su lengua en su boca. Kagome estuvo a punto de echarle los brazos alrededor del cuello pero recordó que debía esperar sus indicaciones. Inuyasha la tomó y la recostó en la cama. La rodeó y fue hasta su armario, sacó una caja mediana color negro, la puso a un lado de Kagome y sacó su contenido dejándolo a su lado en orden.

Sacó unas esposas con plumas negras, una fusta, un látigo de tiras, un antifaz, una botella de lubricante y un vibrador.

Quiero probar algo contigo, Kagome.-dijo él. Se sentó y la ayudó a sentarse también. Kagome asintió dispuesta a todo. Inuyasha la acomodó en sus piernas, ella le daba la espalda. La tanga que traía dejaba ver todo entre sus piernas.- Voy a golpearte con esto, Kagome- le mostró una fusta pequeña- No dolerá, pero si no lo soportas, habla.

Kagome volvió a asentir relajándose en las piernas de Inuyasha. Por su parte, él le acarició el trasero con su mano, el suave toque de la palma de Inuyasha le hizo temblar y contuvo la respiración.

El primer golpe de la fusta lo sintió levemente, sentía tanta excitación que solo se concentraba en las manos de Inuyasha acariciándola después de cada golpe.

Dio un último golpe y la acarició pasando la palma de su mano por todo su trasero. Se sentía orgulloso de que Kagome resistiera todos los azotes. Verla en sus piernas, con su trasero enrojecido por los golpes y ella gimiendo cada vez que la acariciaba, no ayudaba mucho con el bulto entre sus pantalones.

-Siéntate- le dijo. Ella obedeció y él se paró en frente. Kagome le miró en todo lo que hacía. Inuyasha desabrochó sus pantalones y los bajó, se quitó los zapatos y con ellos los pantalones junto con sus boxers. Mu miembro hinchado de la excitación quedó a la vista de Kagome, quien lo miró sonriendo y lamiéndose los labios.

Sabía lo que quería Inuyasha y ella estaba ahí para complacerlo. Tomó su miembro entre sus manos y lo acarició de arriba abajo. Inuyasha cerró los ojos sintiendo por fin un poco de alivio. Ella acercó su boca a él y lo introdujo por completo en ella. Su lengua lo acariciaba dentro, alrededor de la cabeza y en el tronco. Comenzó a gemir y agarró su cabello para guiarla en sus movimientos. Kagome lo lamía de arriba abajo y alrededor. En un momento en que lo tenía casi en su garganta, Inuyasha se retiró bruscamente y le ordenó que fuese a la cama. Kagome se subió a ella poniéndose en sus cuatro extremidades. Sabía cuánto le gustaba esa pose a él. Inuyasha tomó las esposas de su lado y los brazos de ella poniéndolos en su espalda para esposarlos. Cuando los tuvo bien sujetos en ella, Kagome se fue de golpe a la cama, pegando su rostro al colchón y sintiendo el suave toque de las plumas en sus muñecas. Él sonrío ante la vista que tenía en frente.

Se arrodilló en frente a ella. Tomó una cadena que había dejado a su lado y la enganchó al collar que tenía puesto Kagome. Ella entendió para qué eran las argollas, había tenido la duda durante todo el tiempo desde que las había comprado. Tiró un poco de la cadena y ella levantó su rostro, volvió a bajarla. Dejando la cadena, puso sus manos en sus caderas y las levantó para tenerla a la altura de su miembro. Con una mano tomó la tanga y la levantó haciendo que la tira se apretara contra su clítoris. Kagome ahogó un grito, Inuyasha levantó otra vez la tira y ella gimió. La hizo a un lado la tanga e introdujo des dedos en su intimidad. Volvió a gemir cuando su pulgar acarició su clítoris y sus dedos entraban y salían de ella. Los retiró y se los llevó a la boca, luego los acercó a la boca de Kagome-: Abre la boca- ella obedeció- ¿Te gusta?- dijo cuando ella comenzó a saborear su propio sabor- A mí me encanta.

Kagome supo que ser dominada no era tan malo como creía, especialmente si era con Inuyasha.

Él volvió a enderezarse y, tirando de la cadena, la penetró. Los dos gimieron ante el contacto de sus partes, Inuyasha le daba embestidas cortas y rápidas y Kagome respondía echándose hacia atrás para chocar contra las caderas de él.

Soltó la cadena y se quitó la camisa dejando ver su perfecto abdomen y pecho desnudo. Siguió moviéndose mientras volvía a tomar la cadena con una mano y con la otra le daba leves palmadas y caricias al trasero de Kagome.

Dio una última embestida lenta y profunda, y salió de ella. Con las llaves le quitó las esposas y Kagome estiró los brazos adormecidos por la cama. Tiró de la cadena para ella se irguiera y le dijo-: Siéntate.- obediente, ella lo hizo.- Ábrete de piernas- Kagome apoyó los tacones en el borde de la cama y se abrió de piernas.- Recuéstate- le dijo empujándola suavemente hacia atrás, Kagome se recostó y lo miró en cada movimiento que hacía. Él hizo como que iba a recostarse sobre ella y seguir con lo anterior, pero comenzó a bajar lentamente sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Cuando llegó a su intimidad, Kagome sintió una ola de placer haciéndola humedecerse aún más.

Inuyasha abrió la boca y su lengua se fue directamente a su clítoris mientras que dos de sus dedos se introducían en ella. Gimió y él levantó las manos hacia sus pechos aun cubiertos por el corsé. Sus dedos encontraron los pequeños botones y comenzó a desabrocharlos aun teniendo su boca sobre ella. Cuando su pecho estuvo libre de cualquier tela, sus manos se apoderaron de sus pechos y sus dedos de sus pezones, pellizcándolos y haciendo que sintiera mucho más placer del que ya sentía.

La intensa excitación que sentía, lo obligó a arrodillarse de nuevo entre sus piernas y penetrarla lentamente a lo que los dos gimieron. Inuyasha tomó sus tobillos y los mantuvo entre sus manos separando aún más sus piernas y mirando fijamente su punto de unión. Le soltó un pie para volver a tomar la cadena y levantarle el rostro, haciendo así que ella también mirase su punto de unión.

Soltó el otro tobillo y apoyó su mano al lado de la cabeza de Kagome, bajó un poco su rostro y alzó el de ella con la cadena para besarla. Siguió embistiéndola mientras la besaba profundamente, sus gemidos se mezclaban y el sudor de su piel se juntaba con el de ella. Se separaron para recuperar el aliento, él salió de ella para recostarse y que Kagome lo montara, ella captó su idea, pero cuando estuvo sentada sobre él y apunto de penetrarse a sí misma, Inuyasha la giró tomándola de las caderas para que ella le diera la espalda.

Ahora él le sujetaba la cadena desde atrás y mientras ambos movían sus caderas, de vez en cuando tiraba de ella para que su espalda y su pecho estuvieran juntos y así poder besarle la oreja o el cuello. Sus manos pasaban de sus caderas a sus pechos apretándolos cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Después de un momento la sacó de encima suyo para volverla a recostar con él encima, aprisionó sus brazos sobre su cabeza y los sujetó con una mano mientras sostenía su peso con la otra. Volvió a penetrarla, ahora sus embestidas eran profundas y lentas, disfrutando los dos de la sensación de tener al otro.

Kagome envolvió su cintura con sus piernas y levantaba sus caderas para sentir aún más a Inuyasha en cada embestida. Él bajó su rostro y soltándole los brazos, besó su cuello hasta sus labios, con sus manos apretó sus pechos.

Aumentó el ritmo a medida que sentía su clímax más cerca. Kagome se corrió primero retorciéndose debajo de él y enterrando sus uñas en su espalda. Inuyasha sintió como su interior se volvía más estrecho, bajó su mano hasta su clítoris y lo masajeó con el pulgar, prolongando así el orgasmo de ella y terminando también el dentro.

Se derrumbó sobre ella, los dos queriendo recuperar el aliento.

Kagome fue la primera en hablar-: ¿Te ha gustado?- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa una vez que los dos ya se incorporaron, ahora ella era quien estaba sobre él recargando su cabeza en su pecho mientras que Inuyasha recorría con su mano su espalda.

Él sonrió y le dijo-: ¿A qué se debió todo esto? No es nuestro aniversario… tampoco mi cumpleaños…

¿Y por qué tiene que haber una fecha importante para esto?- preguntó ella levantando su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Acaso no te ha gustado?

No… claro que me ha gustado. Me encantó… solo que… nunca pensé… que me tomarías en cuenta cuando…

Bueno… solo quería sorprenderte.- dice ella tranquila.

Y lo has conseguido, cariño.- sonríe él bajando a besarla nuevamente. Con una mano le quitó la cadena que se interponía entre sus cuerpos y la tiró al suelo.- ¿Te divertiste?

¿Es una broma? ¿Crees que no lo hice?- Kagome volvió a montarse sobre él frotando su intimidad con su miembro.- Claro que lo hice… Y volvería a hacerlo…

Pues, ¿qué esperamos?

Inuyasha tomó sus caderas y cuando ella tomó su miembro para introducirlo dentro de ella, ambos gimieron.

De nuevo comenzó el anterior juego que habían comenzado. Por las próximas dos veces, Kagome se sometió a él; y la última vez, antes de caer completamente rendidos en la cama, terminaron amándose profundamente sobre ella.

Inuyasha ahora no podía esperar a una nueva sorpresa por parte de Kagome.


End file.
